


Ruby's passion

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Short and sweet, Ruby needs to let off some steam.Now with 100% more cat.





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby was fidgeting, that in itself wasn't uncommon, not with her energetic and bubbly personality, but today was different. She had been edging herself the whole day, and now towards the end of the day's last class she was a wet mess. She had woken up horny, but could not do anything about it with the other girls in the room with her. Instead, after breakfast, she had run off to her secret stash. A collection of sex toys she kept in the bathroom of an unused building at Beacon, with her semblance she could get there and back in a few minutes, but for most people it would be a one-hour walk.

She hadn't had time to get off properly, instead she had taken one of her larger butt plugs, which had seemed like great ide to her horny mind, and inserted it. The feeling of it filling her up had almost made her cum there and then. But she had held back, and with the toy in place rushed back for her first class of the day, glad that the skirt on her Beacons uniform hid the toy's base that would otherwise have been visible through her leggings.

Since then she had taken part in school activities, which today was thankfully just normal classes, with the toy filling her ass. It was far from the first time she had done this; she loved the feeling of toys in her ass, and couple that with being amongst so many people that had no clue what she had between her cheeks, it felt incredible. However, she had never used a plug this large for this long before, and its intense size had got to her around lunchtime, but with no opportunity to run off and change it she had to fight through.

Now she was squirming in her chair, the large base of the toy grinding against the chair's hardwood-seat, causing the toy to stir her insides. Throwing a quick glance at the clock, she dearly hoped that the surrounding people couldn't smell her wetness. Her panties had long since been drenched by her leaking pussy and she would probably leave a wet spot on the chair when she left, but she was too horny too care.

When class finally ended she quickly gathered her stuff before making a hasty excuse to her team and blasting off with her semblance. Rocketing through the school grounds she did her best to ignore the feeling of the toy moving inside her with every step she took, her semblance making it more akin to a vibrator than a normal silicone plug.

She almost didn't make it all the way to the secret bathroom, but as soon as she had shut and locked the door, she reached behind her and pulled out the plug. The feeling of the toy stretching her ass was enough to send her over the edge and she was forced down to the floor as the most amazing orgasm she had ever had coursed through her body. When it finally subsided she was left on the floor panting, a slick butt plug in her hand, hair and clothes in a mess. And she felt amazing, but she wasn't done yet, even after that, she needed more.

She quickly threw off her clothes, letting them lie in a pile on the floor, and took out her box of toys from its hiding place. She picked out her favorite dildo and drenched it and the butt plug she had been wearing the entire day in lube before once again inserting the large toy into her ass. It went in easier this time and it felt almost as good as before. With the plug in place she moved on to her clit, slowly rubbing circles around it with her dildo, she built up to a slower more controlled orgasm than before.

She spent some time focusing on her clit and using her other hand to give her nipples some attention. When she could feel herself nearing her crescendo, she lowered the dildo and let it enter her. It slid in easily, her own wetness adding to the lube on the dildo, and she pumped it inside her. Slowly at first but then faster and faster as she approached her peak. She activated her semblance for the last push and with the dildo pushing in and out of her she came for the second time that day. Riding out her orgasm she never slowed down her frantic pace and soon her second orgasm gave way to her third and fourth.

She didn't know how many times she had cum when she eventually stopped the relentless assault on her pussy. She only knew she would ride the afterglow for a good few days. Laying still on the bathroom floor, the buzzing of her scroll brought her back to reality. Picking up the device she read the incoming text message; it was from Weiss and reminded her they had to study tonight. She sighed before removing the toy from ass again and cleaning up around her and getting dressed. She knew she had to pop down to the gym for a quick shower before returning to the dorm room, but she was fine with that, after all, one can have fun in an empty shower room.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days had passed since Ruby's last escapade, and the high she had been running on since then had all but evaporated. Replacing it was a lust she could not quench by a quick and sneaky trip to the shower. No, this required more equipment than just her fingers.

Unfortunately for her school had ramped up over the last week and she and the rest of her team was up to their necks in homework. Working through all of that gave them relief, but not the sort of relief she was looking for.

However, she had a plan. Tomorrow was Saturday and she should be able to find some free time. If she could sneak away from under Weiss' watchful eye. She could run off to her hidden stash and get what she needed. She just had to finish the paper she was laying in bed, trying to write. But progress was painfully slow. She had spent most of the evening hunched over unhelpful textbooks and worthless internet articles in an attempt to get ahead for the weekend.

And it had proven completely fruitless, she was too horny to concentrate and needed to concentrate to solve her horniness. It was an evil circle and there was no escape. She was running out of options so she did the only thing she could. She called for help.

"Hey Blake," Ruby began, "can you help me finish this paper? please." She drew out the last syllable hoping to sound extra cute and in need of help. Blake was sitting on her bed, dressed in her usual clothes, nose almost touching the pages of her book. Her ears twitched when she looked up towards her rambunctious teammate.

"I think Weiss' told you to finish that one on your own, or she 'would have your neck,'" the faunus said, before bringing her focus back to her book.

Ruby pouted at the answer, she had heard Weiss say something to that effect before leaving. Apparently, letting someone else write all her papers for her was not as much of a winning strategy in Weiss' book, as it was in Ruby's. Not one to be hampered by a single setback she tried again, but with a different strategy.

"But Weiss is not here, and you are so good at writing these papers Blake," she tried, hanging over the side of her bed.

Blake didn't even dignify that with a response and Ruby's pout deepened. _Fine be like that then_ , she thought and went back to writing. When that yielded no favorable results. She dropped her pen and let her head fall into the soft covers, burying her face amongst their folds and groaning.

A fire burned in her body and any form of concentration had gone up in ash. She let go of her obligations for a moment and let her mind wander. Freed from the burden of learning it found its way back to more inappropriate thoughts. The flame of desire continued its roaring inside her and she could feel a wetness growing between her legs, dust, she really needed to get off.

She lay there, face down in her bed, breathing heavily into the fabric. Lost in her fantasies when she felt it. Warm breath on her skin. She raised her head and immediately locked eyes with Blake. Her glowing amber orbs inches from Ruby's silver.

"Blake wha-" she didn't get any further before the other girl reached across the bed and pulled her into a kiss.

Ruby didn't resist as the warm soft lips met her own. Her eyes fluttered shut as the kiss deepened, the fire within her finding an escape. She leaned into Blake, hungrily demanding more. Eventually they had to separate, their lungs begging for air. Their faces painted by mirrored blushes.

The bed swung when Blake jumped up and Ruby spun to lie on her back. Blake mounted the girl, putting her hands on either side of Ruby's head, pinning her to the bed. Blake's reddening face inches from Ruby's, her warm breath flittering across the younger girl's lips. Half-closed amber eyes glittering as they gazed with passion into silver orbs.

Ruby tried to lean up into another kiss, but Blake evaded the attempt. Keeping herself just out of reach. Her lips parting in a playful smile. Her eyes sticking to Ruby's like moths to a fire.

"I know about your little adventures Ruby," she purred softly, moving one hand to stroke Ruby's hair. Ruby's face lit up further at the implication. "But you won't need those toys tonight. For tonight you are mine."

She fell down upon Ruby, lips crashing together. The hand which had been softly stroking her hair, gripped a handful with passion. The sudden pain making Ruby moan into Blake's waiting lips. Blake took the opportunity and invaded Ruby's mouth with her tongue, deepening their kiss further.

Ruby's hands traced their way up Blake's thighs and gripping her slender waist. Blake laid down on top of Ruby, their chests rubbing together through layers of fabric. With one hand still pulling on the girl's hair, the other traced its way down her side. She pushed aside Ruby's loose pajamas pants and let her fingers ghost across her panties. Ruby arched her back in an attempt to close the contact, but Blake made her fingers scarce.

"Blake—please," she moaned from under the faunus' lips.

"Beg for me Ruby. Tell me what you want me to do," Blake purred as she traced the contour of Ruby's mound atop her panties.

"Blake please—please make me cum!"

Blade heeded the invitation and once again stole Ruby's lips, her black tresses framing their faces. Her hand sneaking its way below the girl's panties as she caressed Ruby's core. Making the girl tremble beneath her. Leaving Ruby's tussled hair her other hand finding its way across her pale skin to her modest chest. Blake played with the girls small hard nipples, rolling them between her fingers as she built her up towards an orgasm.

Ruby buckled beneath her as her moans came quick and heavy. Her hands gripping tightly to the fabric on Blake's back, nails digging into the skin beneath. Blake inserted a single digit into the warmth of the Ruby, keeping her thumb on her core. The combined stimulation was too much for the girl as she neared her peak. Blake quickened her assault on the girl's senses and brought Ruby over the edge.

She came in a fury of moans, her hips bucking into Blake's nimble fingers. Her toes curled from the intense orgasm as days worth of frustration was released. Blake kept up the assault as Ruby quivered beneath her, helping the girl ride out her orgasm.

Blake removed her fingers and sat up, watching Ruby's heavy breathing and flushed face with glowing eyes. The girl's silver orbs half hidden behind drooping eyelids. Blake's ears twitched atop her head as she placed the single digit covered in juices on her lips. She gave her own small moan as she gave Ruby one last kiss. Before leaving the bed.

"Blake wait," Ruby exclaimed and tried to stop the other girl from leaving. But the ordeal had left her spent and slow.

"You'll have to pay me back on Saturday," Blake said with a wink and stalked back to her bed. She had just picked up her book again as the door to their dorm clicked open. Allowing Yang to enter the room, still dressed in her workout gear. She stopped right inside, eyes on her partners disheveled hair.

"What happened here?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Nothing much," Blake answered, not even looking up from her book.

"Hmm," Yang hummed and disappeared into the bathroom for a shower.

Ruby let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. And then groaned when she realized that she still had to finish the paper. But at least now she had am excellent reason to do it. And with a quick glance over to Blake, whom acted like nothing had happened, she went back to writing. Wishing Yang would hurry up so she could shower.


End file.
